Without Title (Sequel The Eve maybe?)
by Kimkadek9488
Summary: Jongin yang ngambek karena Sehun yang melupakan janji mereka akhirnya memilih untuk ikut kedua hyungnya menjemputnya Siwon yang baru saja selesai wamil. sedikit kejadian tak diduga karena Siwon yang tak terima Jongin yang ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan Sehun selama ini. Semakin memanas ketika Sehun yang memergoki keduanya... bxb/Sehuntop/bottomJongin/Sekai/Hunkai/Sejong/NC21
1. chapter 1

hallo ketemu lg Author unfaedah cem gua, semoga lu pada gak ngelempar gua pake benda-benda tajam abis ini. btw maap gua kagak update2 laptop gua rusak kena virus pas main game online dan semua data gua hilang /curhat/ /pundung/ jadi gua musti ngetik ilang dengan ide yang haaaaah~ sudahlah.. oke gua kebanyakan bacod lgsung baca aja deh

Without Title (Anggep aja Sequel The Eve?)

Cast Oh Sehun x Kim Jong In x Choi Siwon

Rated M-esyum

Warn!!!!

Boy lovers, Sexual content THREESOME with dirty talk

NC21NC21NC21

bocah menyingkir, kalo maksa dosa dan akibat di tanggung sendiri.

X

X

X

SM Build, 18 Agustus Seoul 2017

Siang ini langit tampak begitu cerah. Awan berarak-arak seolah-olah berlomba-lomba untuk menunjukan dirinya membuat langit sangat enak dipandang hari ini

Tetapi sepertinya ini tidak berlaku bagi namja manis yang sedang terduduk sendirian di sebuah café milik SM Entertainment. Wajahnya tampak mendung sedangkan bibirnya menghisap Milkshake coklat kesukaannya dengan kasar seolah-olah melampiaskan emosinya.

"Sehun dimana sih" gerutunya pelan dengan suara yang hanya dapat dia dengar. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu membuat siapa yang melihatnya gemas untuk mencubit dan mencium bibir penuh itu. Matanya berulang kali menengok jam tangan yang melingkar di lengannya yang menunjukan pukul 10 lewat 40 menit yang artinya sudah nyaris satu jam dia menunggu Sehun- orang yang sedang diharapkan kedatangannya oleh Jongin.

Tangan Jongin akhirnya merogoh saku jeansnya dan mengambil ponsel Iphone 7 miliknya. Tangannya membuka aplikasi pesan dan mengirim sms kepada Sehun menanyakan keberadaannya.

"Hunnah~, kau dimana ? apa masih lama?"

Sent

"Jongin-ah?" suara baritone menyapa telinga Jongin membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan menemukan seorang namja imut dan awet muda disampingnya berdiri dengan wajah menggunakan masker ditopi dikepalanya menunjukan namja ini akan pergi keluar sehingga harus menutupi penampilannya.

"Hyung? Hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu menatap Yesung sunbae imutnya membuat Yesung tidak bisa menahan dirinya lalu mencubit kedua pipi Jongin dengan gemas.

"Aku dan Donghae mau menjemput Siwon, dia selesai wamil hari ini kalau kau lupa" ucap Yesung membuat Jongin menepuk jidatnya

"Ah iyaaaa hyung, Hyung aku ikut ya? Ya? Ya?" Bujuknya dengan tatapannya anjing terbuangnya membuat Yesung mendengus geli. Tanpa tatapan itu juga Yesung tentu tak keberatan mengajak Jongin. Siwon pasti senang melihat beruang coklatnya datang menjemput kepulangan dia dari wamil.

"Tentu saja, kajja Donghae sudah menunggu di mobil" Yesung mengajak Jongin namun dia terhenti sejenak

"Tunggu apa kau tidak ada janji hari ini? Kau seperti sedang menunggu seseorang tadi" Tanya Yesung membuat Jongin kembali menggerutu kesal

"Nde, aku menunggu Sehun tapi itu sejam yang lalu. Lupakan mungkin dia juga tidak ingat. Ayo hyuuuung~ nanti kita terlambat" seru Jongin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Yesung. Mereka lalu berjalan kearah basement menuju mobil van milik Donghae.

"Ah~ lihat siapa yang mau menjemput Siwon hyungnyaaa" Donghae berucap menggoda Jongin membuat namja tan tersebut merona sampai kebelakang telinganya mengundang kekehan kedua sunbaenya itu. Yeah walaupun Jongin sudah memiliki Sehun namun perhatian yang sering dilayangkan Siwon secara terang-terangan cukup membuat namja itu merasakan jantungnya seolah-olah akan melompat keluar.

"Hyung sudaaah~, ayo kita jalan nanti Siwon hyung keburu sampai duluan" Balas nya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal yang terlihat sangat dilucu dikedua mata hyung

Brrrrmmmmmm

Mobil van itu pun meluncur dengan lancar meninggalkan basement SM building.

X

X

X

"Oppa kyaaaaaa!"

"Siwon oppaaaaa!"

"Oppa lihat kesini oppaaaaaaaa!"

"Astaga Siwon benar-benar tampan!"

Riuh suara perempuan yang berteriak histeris memenuhi lapangan tempat penjemputan para pria yang selesai menjalankan wajib militer mereka. Para fans Siwon tampak menggila melihat Siwon turun dari pesawat dengan gagahnya menggunakan seragam militer beserta tas backpack yang digendongnya.

"Siwon-ah!" Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara familiar dari hyungnya yang cukup dia rindukan. Dengan cepat dia berjalan menuju Yesung dan melihat Donghae berdiri disamping Yesung namun tiba-tiba jantungnya terasa melonjak saat netranya menangkap penampakan seorang namja manis yang sedikit bersembunyi dibelakang Yesung seketika Siwon makin melebarkan senyumnya

"Yo. Woaaah Siwon wajib militer benar-benar membuatmu makin ckckckckck" Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya namun tampak di abaikan karena si pemilik nama tampak memperhatikan namja manis yang tersenyum malu di belakang Yesung. Sadar diabaikan membuat Yesung mendengus kesal

"Ya ya ya, yang merindukan beruang coklatnya, aku dan Donghae hanya rumput liar dimatamu" cibir Yesung kemudia menarik Jongin untuk berhenti bersembunyi dibelakangnya

"H-hai Hyung, apa kabar?" sapa Jongin dengan canggung tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya

"Ey, kenapa canggung begitu astaga Jonginie kau makin imut saja. oh ya EXO cukkae untuk comebacknya kalian menakjubkan" Ucap Siwon kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Jongin

"Ish aku ini manly tahu hyung,makasih perhatian hyung pada comeback grup ku, oh aku sudah punya abs sekarang" Ucap Jongin bangga mengundang cibiran dari Yesung

"Ya ya terserah yang manly saja" Cibirnya membuat Jongin cemberut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Drrrrtt drrrttt

Ponsel Donghae bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk

"Yeoboseo?"

"Ah,arra arra" Donghae melirik Siwon

"Ndee"

Klik

"Siapa hyung?" Tanya Siwon setelah panggilan berakhir

"Anak-anak sudah menunggu mu di dorm, kau mau langsung ke dorm atau?" Tanya Donghae sambil melirik Jongin namun tidak disadari namja manis itu.

"Umm, aku ingin ke rumahku dulu hyung, Jongine kau mau ku antar kembali ke dorm?"

"A-ah tidak perlu repot-repot hyung biar aku dengan-"

"Denganku saja, mana kunci mobil ku hyung?" Potong Siwon kemudian menengadahkan tangannya pada Yesung, yang dibalas Yesung dengan memberikan sebuah kunci mobil

"Tadi supirnya bilang mobilmu di parkir di basement paling ujung, hati-hati dengan Jongin" ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala namja manis itu.

"Oke hyung, Jonginie kajja" pamit Siwon kemudian menarik tangan Jongin membuat namja itu sedikit merona melihat tangan mereka berdua

SKIP

X

X

X

"Masuk dulu Jonginie, hyung mau ganti baju dan merapihkan barang-barang dulu" Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum pada Jongin yang dibalas anggukan olehnya. Jongin memilih berkeliling melihat-lihat rumah sunbaenya itu

'tidak banyak berubah' ucap Jongin dalam hati melihat keadaan di rumah Siwon, tidak banyak perubahan dari terakhir dia mengunjungi rumah ini dengan member EXO dan Super Junior lainnya. 15 menit berlalu Jongin menatap nakas berisi foto-foto Siwon bersama keluarganya dan member Super Junior, dia sedikit menundukan tubuhnya untuk melihat lebih jelas foto-foto itu

Greb

Jongin sedikit tesentak ketika merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar pada pinggangnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya cepat-cepat dan mendapati Siwon yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang

"H-hyung..?" Jongin tergagap melihat Siwon, sedangkan Siwon sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Jongin yang sudah semerah apel, membuatnya gemas ingin mengigit beruang manis itu

"Sigh, 2 tahun aku tidak melihatmu,kau makin cantik Jonginie" Puji Siwon sambil merapihkan poni di dahi Jongin, Jongin sendiri jangan ditanya keadaannya dia sudah merona habis-habisan karena perlakuan sunbaenya itu

Siwon menatap mata sayu itu, dia benar-benar merindukan namja manis ini. Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menutup mata hendak menci-

Tep

-Um Jonginnya namun sebuah tangan malah menutup bibir sexy itu membuat Siwon reflek membuka kembali matanya dan menatap Jongin tajam meminta penjelasan

"J-jangan hyung, ini tidak boleh, aku um aku sudah memiliki kekasih" ucap Jongin tergagap tidak berani menatap balik Siwon. Namja tinggi itu kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dari mulutnya

Grep duk

Ia memojokan Jongin didinding membuat Jongin sedikit tercekat, melihat tatapan tajam Siwon

"Kau masih dengan Krystal?" Tanya Siwon pelan nyaris tidak terdengar dan dibalas gelengan cepat oleh namja tan itu

"A-ani, bukan dengan Krystal…um itu umm aku tidak bisa memberitahu-"

"Siapa Jongin?katakan?" Desak Siwon

"I-itu ano a-aku dengan Sehun, itu sudah lama sebenarnya tapi k-kami memang menutupinya selama 4 tahun ini"

"E-empat tahun? tapi selama ini kau, aku k-kita kan kau Jongin kau tahu kita" Siwon kehilangan kata-katanya, kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil menunduk mendengus keras. Tak lama kemudian namja kekar itu menatap kembali Jongin, menatap mata sayu itu dalam

"H-hyung a-aku kembali ke dorm sajmmmmmmppphhhh hyungmmmph" Ucapan Jongin terpotong karena Siwon tiba-tiba melumat bibir tebal itu dengan beringas seolah-olah melampiaskan segala sakit hatinya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam mulai merambat kedalam kaos Jongin

Jongin sekuat tenaga berusaha mendorong namja kekar itu namun tidak berhasil, dia memukul-mukul punggung Siwon menandakan dia mulai kehabisan nafas. Seolah mengerti, Siwon melepaskan tautan itu

"H-hyung jangan beginhhhhhhhmmmp" Siwon tidak mau mendengar apapun dari Jongin, dia kalap mendengar pengakuan dari namja tan itu. Secara tiba-tiba Siwon melepaskan ciuman itu dan memanggul Jongin dipundaknya bagaikan karung beras menuju kamarnya membuat Jongin meronta-ronta secara brutal namun hanya sia-sia mengingat tenaga Siwon yang lebih kuat.

"Hyung hentikan! Jangan seperti ini" Raung Jongin namun diabaikan Siwon yang memilih untuk merebahkan—nyaris membanting—tubuh Jongin kekasur dan cepat-cepat menindihnya sebelum Jongin makin berontak

"Kau tau Jonginie,kau pasti tahu aku menyimpan rasa untukmu tapi, hah, kalau memang tidak menyukaiku kenapa kau memberi sinyal harapan Jongin? Jawab hyung!" Bentak Siwon membuat Jongin nyaris meledakan tangisannya namun ditahan oleh namja itu dengan mengigit bibirnya

"Oke kalau kau tidak mau menjawab" Siwon sudah gelap mata, dia menyambar bibir Jongin dengan tidak sabaran ,melumatnya keras membuat Jongin mendesah tertahan. Jongin yang awalnya masih berontak akhirnya menyerah karena percuma saja, tenaganya tidak seberapa dengan orang yang baru saja pulang wamil.

"Ennggghhh~" Jongin mendesah disela ciuman itu membuat Siwon makin merasa panas mendengarnya. Tangan namja itu bergerak menyingkap kaos Jongin dan melepasnya. Siwon mulai meraba pinggang dan dada Jongin secara perlahan sedangkan ciumannya turun menuju leher tan mulus itu

"Ahhhn~ hyuungg ohhh gelii hyung emmhh hyung~" Jongin mendesah ketika bibir Siwon sampai pada puncak dadanya. Lidah itu menjilat menghisap nipple Jongin membuat Jongin makin menggelinjang nikmat.

"Hyuunnggghhh ahhhhh more~ hyunnnggg ahhh" Jari-jari Jongin menyelinap kerambut tipis Siwon melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang mendera dadanya. Ciuman siwon makin turun keperut Jongin menjilat pusar itu dengan sangat pelan menggoda membuat Jongin sesak nafas merasakan lidah dan hembusan nafas yang mengenai kulitnya.

Siwon bangkit sebentar dari kegiataannya untuk membuka kaosnya sendiri beserta celana training miliknya menyisakan boxer hitam yang melekat kemudian membungkuk dengan tangan yang bekerja membuka pengait celana milik Jongin kemudian menariknya kasar bersamaan dengan boxernya sekaligus menampakan penis mungil milik Jongin.

Siwon menahan nafasnya, didepannya benar-benar pemandangan menakjubkan. Jongin full naked dengan penis tegangnya benar-benar membuat nafsunya makin di ubun-ubun menderanya.

"H-hyung j-jangan menatapku begitu" Cicit Jongin malu sambil tangannya menyilang didepan tubuh naked itu menutupi sebagian asetnya namun sia-sia karena tetap terekspos sempurna

"Kau indah sekali Jonginie" Puji Siwon tanpa berkedip membuat Jongin makin merona. Siwon kemudian menunduk menciumi perut rata berabs Jongin. Entah mengapa dimatanya Jongin yang berabs makin terlihat sexy dan hot. Sesuatu dibalik boxernya makin menegang sempurna

"H-hyung sentuhhhh engghh hyung" ucap Jongin disela-sela desahannya

"Sentuh apa baby boy?" Siwon menyeringai melihat Jongin yang memohon padanya

"Sentuh~ ituuuhh hyung enngghh hyunnngghh" Jongin makin menggila, dia tidak sanggup menyampaikan keinginannya tapi gairah ini sudah sangat menyakitinya. Dia ingin Siwon memanjakan penisnya tapi Jongin terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya

"Katakan dengan jelas baby"

Smirk

Jongin makin frustasi karena Siwon masih tetap mencium dan menjilati perut nya sesekali lidah itu masuk kedalam pusarnya membuat Jongin makin gila dibuatnya

"Hyuuunngghhh kuhh mohonnhh"

"yes baby?"

"Touch hyungghh"

"What?"

"Hyyyuuunnghh jebaaal"

"Apa sayang~"

"Anngghh god, Hyung sentuh penisku,hisap penisku dengan mulut aaaarrrrrgggghhh hyung yess more hyungg yes yes yeshh" Jongin mendesah dengan kuatnya, surai dark itu makin tenggelam pada bantal-bantal berwarna cream tersebut menunjukan betapa dia sedang didera kenikmatan tiada tara.

Siwon menghisap penis Jongin dengan perlahan,sesekali lidahnya mejilati lubang kencing Jongin membuat namja tan itu menggelit gelisah. Lidah siwon turun ke bola kembar milik Jongin lalu menjilatnya dari tengah menuju ketengah penis Jongin dan berakhir pada ujung penis merona itu.

"Lebih kuat hyung astaga I want cum hyunngghh yess ahh ahh ahhh yesss hyuunggh" Jongin mencengkram rambut Siwon kuat dengan tangan kirinya semntara tangan kanannya memainkan nipplenya sendiri mencoba menambah kenikmatan yang dirasanya sekarang

"Hyuuunnggg enngghh a-akkhu dekat yess HYUUUNNNGG!"

Croot

Jongin orgasme dengan kerasnya didalam mulut Siwon yang dengan senang hati menelan semua cairan cum itu

"Sweet, just like you baby boy" Bisik Siwon dengan suara rendahnya namun tidak didengar Jongin yang sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

Plok plok plok

Jongin dan Siwon berjengit kaget mendengar suara orang bertepuk tangan didepan pintu kamar itu

"Woah,daebak.." ITU SEHUN!

Glek

Jongin terpaku, nyawanya seolah-olah ditarik paksa dari tubuhnya. Apalagi yang lebih buruk selain dari kepergok kekasih sendiri kau sedang bercinta dengan orang lain—teman kalau kalian lupa.

Sedangkan Siwon hanya menatap datar Sehun dengan dagu terangkat memasang wajah tak bersalahnya

"Menikmati kekasihku,sunbaenim?" Desis Sehun berbahaya dengan sedikit nada mengejek ketika manik coklatnya melirik sang kekasih yang terdiam.

"S-sehunnah, k-kau dari kapan disitu?"

"Apakah itu hal penting sekarang, bear?" Sinis Sehun

Tap tap tap

Sehun melangkah memasuki kamar itu, mendekat pada dua anak adam yang terpaku menatapnya. Oh siapapun bunuh saja Jongin sekarang. Aura mencekam ini benar-benar menusuknya sampe kesumsum tulang.

"Tapi kalau kau mau tahu aku sudah disini sejak kau memohon dengan binalnya agar Siwon hyung menyentuh penismu ckckckck" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya

"Such like a slut" Sehun menekan jidat Jongin dengan telunjuknya sementara kepalanya menoleh pada Sehun

Smirk

"Bagaimana rasanya mencumbu kekasihku hyung?Bukankah dia luar biasa?" Ucap Sehun memandang remeh sunbaenya itu, yang dibalas seringai oleh Siwon

"Yeah,desahan kekasihmu yang terbaik Oh Sehun" Ucap Siwon sambil mengangkat dagunya angkuh menatap mata Sehun

"Ya kau benar, ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah cum Jonginie?" Bisik Sehun sambil menjilat telinga Jongin pelan

"Bagaimana rasanya penismu dihisap oleh mulut pria lain hm?"

"S-sehun a-aku-"

"Anak nakal, ckckckck sangat nakal" desis Sehun meremas pinggang Jongin

"Mentang-mentang aku terlambat dari janji kita di café hanya selang beberapa jam kau sudah berakhir di ranjang pria lain" lanjut Sehun lagi kemudian melirik Siwon lagi

"Hyung"

"Hm"

"More games?" ucap Sehun yang dibalas senyum kejam dari Siwon kemudian keduanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan lapar

"Se-sehun tu-tunggu kalian mau apa aaaahhhnnnn!" Jongin tidak sempat menyuarakan protesnya karena kedua namja itu sama-sama menyerang nipplenya yang masih sangat sensitive pasca orgasme

"Sehuuunnhh nggghh ohh hyuunng hisap lebih kuatthh" Jongin mendesah sambil meremas kedua rambut namja itu. Kepalanya mendongak nikmat, Sehun melepas hisapannya kemudian membuka kaosnya sendiri lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menghisap nipple kesukaannya

Siwon sendiri sudah melepas boxer miliknya membuat penis pria teracung sempurna. Sehun tiba-tiba mendorong Siwon kemudian menarik Jongin untuk menungging didepan selangkangannya

"Bebaskan dan puaskan mainan kesukaanmu, Nini!" Perintah Sehun mutlak sambil menekan-nekan kepala Jongin pada selangkangannya dengan sedikit menjambak surai black itu, menggesek-gesek wajah manis Jongin pada penisnya yang masih tertutup

"Emmmmhh hunnah" Jongin mendesah kecil sambil menyeringai pada Sehun "Buka dengan mulutmu ,bitch dan jangan menyeringai pada daddymu" Perintah Sehun lagi dengan kejam mengundang sedikit decakan kagum dari Siwon melihat bagaimana Sehun mendominasi Jongin.

Kreeeet

Jongin menurunkan resleting Sehun dengan giginya, kemudian menarik turun celana Sehun dengan sedikit kesusahan. Setelah berhasil menurunkan celana kain milik Sehun Jongin menciumi gundukan raksasa itu, menghisap penis Sehun yang masih tertutup boxer membuat Sehun menggeram kecil melihat pemandangan di bawahnya

"Angkat bokong mu lebih tinggi Oh Jongin, biar Siwon hyungmu itu bisa melihat hole binalmu" desis Sehun lagi,yang dituruti Jongin sedikit malu-malu. Perlahan namja manis itu mengangkat lebih tinggi bokongnya dan makin melengkungkan punggungnya membuat posisi se erotis mungkin didepan dua dominan itu.

"Kau bisa melihatnya hyung?" Ucap Sehun dengan sexy smirknya pada Siwon

"How slutty hole ckckckck" balas Siwon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mendekat kearah Jongin, lalu tangannya mengelus kedua bongkahan seksi itu sesekali jari telunjuknya menggesek belahan bokong Jongin membuat namja manis itu mendesis nikmat.

"Suck my cock Jongin, siapa yang menyuruhmu mengabaikanku?" ucap Sehun kesal melihat Jongin malah sibuk menikmati sentuhan Siwon. Jongin kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membuka boxer Sehun dengan agak terburu membuat wajahnya tertampar oleh penis bigsize Sehun. Sehun memegang penis nya sendiri lalu menggosokannya di bibir penuh Jongin membuat Jongin menutup matanya menikmati perlakuan Sehun sampai akhirnya membuka mulutnya memblow job penis besar itu.

"Aggh yes, good boy" Desah Sehun dengan pelan sambil mengelus surai dark milik Jongin membuat Jongin makin semangat menghisap penis kekasihnya

"hnnnngghhh" Jongin mendesah di antara kulumannya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh kulit bokongnya. Ternyata Siwon tak tinggal diam, dan ikut menikmati tubuh Jongin, lidahnya dengan lihai menjilati kulit tan itu. Tangannya ikut bekerja memanjakan Jongin dengan mengocok penis mungil namja manis itu.

Desahan tertahan Jongin berakibat fatal pada Sehun yang merasakan getaran pada penisnya, tangan besar itu menjambak rambut Jongin makin kuat dan mendorong Jongin untuk menelan lebih banyak penisnya.

Plop

"Annnnhh! hyunggghh yes hisap Hyunngghh nikmaathhh" Jongin reflek melepas kulumannya karena Siwon yang tiba-tiba melebarkan belahan pantatnya dan menjilat pink hole miliknya. Bibir tebal itu melumat hole Jongin dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak yang cukup keras.

"Siapa yang menyuruh mu berhenti, Jong?" Desis Sehun. Ia baru saja akan orgasme namun tertunda karena Jongin dengan kurang ajarnya melepas kulumannya dari Penis tegang Sehun

"H-Hunnah ennngghh miaanhhh hmmmmpppp" Jongin melanjutkan kegiataannya mengulum Penis Sehun sambil terus mendesah tertahan di antara kulumannya. Pinggulnya makin dia angkat tinggi mencari kenikmatan yang lebih lagi dari mulut panas Siwon. Namja kekar itu makin beringas memakan hole pink Jongin, lidahnya menusuk masuk kedalam dan menggeliat didalam lubang panas itu. Sementara itu Sehun tiba-tiba menyodok keras Penisnya pada mulut Jongin membuat namja itu tersedak namun tidak melepas kulumannya.

"Kau suka hm Jongin?" desis Sehun sambil mencengkram kuat pundak Jongin membuat nya sedikit merah.

"Ini bagian yang paling kau suka kan? ketika mulut lacur mu tersedak penis?Oh ditambah jilatan di pantat binal sialan seksi mu itu" Sehun melancarkan dirty talknya merangsang Jongin makin gila. Namja manis itu menatap mata tajam Sehun kemudian melepas kulumannya dan menggesek Penis besar yang berlumuran salivanya itu pada pipi gembil miliknya.

"Johwayo,Nini suka dad emmmhhh" Desah Jongin dengan mata sayunya

Ctak

Sehun menyentil telinga Jongin mendengar pengakuan dari Beruang manis nan binalnya itu

"Ckckckck, whore Jongin. Lanjutkan tugasmu baby bear, aku sudah mau orgsme tadi tapi jalang binal sepertimu memang tidak tahu aturan" Ucap Sehun kemudian mendorong kepala Jongin kembali menelan penisnya

"perasaanku saja atau memang aku sedikit terlupakan disini,tck" decak Siwon disana merasa di abaikan oleh Jongin. Dia memperhatikan dari tadi bagaimana interaksi duo maknae EXO itu membuat sedikit iri bagaiman Jongin seperti puppy yang patuh pada majikannya.

"Kau bisa langsung ke intinya, hyung. Tak perlu pemanasan beruang binal ini makin suka kalau dikasari" Ucap Sehun enteng, membuat Siwon mengeluarkan senyum jahatnya yang di balas smirk tipis dari namja pale itu

"Well, menyenangkan bukan Sehun memiliki bottom agresif seperti ini" Cibir Siwon setengah iri pada Sehun

"Ya, dia selalu ssshhh deeper Jong ,tahu cara memberiku kejutan" Sombong Sehun menatap remeh Siwon. Mereka mengabaikan Jongin yang sudah merona mendengar ucapan vulgar dua dominan itu.

Siwon memilih mengabaikan ucapan Sehun kali ini, dan mulai mengarahkan penisnya pada belahan bokong sintal milik Jongin dan menggeseknya membuat Jongin mendesah di sela aktivitas blowjobnya

"Grrrr, Jongin yes!" Sehun tiba-tiba menggeram bagai hewan buas, ternyata dia baru saja orgasme, kepalanya mendongak dan merasakan pandangannya memutih untuk sejenak. Kemudian kembali menatap Jongin yang sudah berlumuran sperma miliknya

"God Job baby boy" Ucap Sehun mengelus surai dark milik Jongin membuat namja tan itu tersipu malu.

"Siap untuk scene selanjutnya baby bear" Bisik Siwon dari belakang telinganya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Oh shit Jongin nyaris lupa bahwa harinya masih sangat sangat panjang dengan dua namja kelebihan hormone ini.

TBC.

Maljum gua lanjut, tdinya mau semua sekalian tp 5k naena takutnya pada mual hehehe

Mian/kecup basah/

Betewe FF ini kupersembahkan untuk Nuna, Amel, Nabila,Gadis, Lula dan Ling.. yang mencak2 minta threesome /sigh/


	2. Chapter 2

Haloooo

Oke sesuai janji gua bakal update pas maljum.okelah langsung aja,cek it out

Without title

Cast

Oh Sehun x Kim Jong In x Choi Siwon

Warning!!!

Bxb, yaoi,homo, sexual content with dirtytalk, NC21NC21NC21

Bocah, homophobic dan anti Jongin bottom minggat sekarang! Maksa? Dosa dan mual ditanggung sendiri

DLDR

x

x

x

 _Previous Chap_

 _"God Job baby boy" Ucap Sehun mengelus surai dark milik Jongin membuat namja tan itu tersipu malu._

 _"Siap untuk scene selanjutnya baby bear" Bisik Siwon dari belakang telinganya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Oh shit Jongin nyaris lupa bahwa harinya masih sangat sangat panjang dengan dua namja kelebihan hormone ini._

X

X

X

"Tunggu dulu, hyung" Siwon baru saja akan memasuki Jongin tapi maknae EXO sialan itu malah menghentikannya membuat namja kekar itu mengernyitkan alisnya tidak suka, tanpa disadari ada satu orang sedikit mendesah lega.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Siwon menuntut penjelasan dari namja pale itu.

"Sssshh, ini tidak seru ck. Hyung apa kau tidak punya mainan disini?" Tanya Sehun dengan muka seriusnya

 _Glek_

'Tamat riwayatku' rutuk Jongin membatin miris berdoa semoga Siwon tidak memiliki barang yang dimaksud Sehun.

'Albino sialan ini' Jongin memicingkan matanya, dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya, dia hendak menurunkan kaki nya dari kasur itu tapi

"Jangan coba-coba Kim Kai" desis Sehun membuat Jongin merinding diam mematung

"Hunnah~jebaaal tidak usah pakai begituan segala ,bisakah? Jebaaaal~" bujuk Jongin namun tidak di hiraukan Sehun yang memilih kembali melihat Siwon

"Mainan apa?" Tanya Siwon tidak mengerti namun sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai

"Aah~ tunggu sebentar"

Siwon beranjak dari springbad itu tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang tanpa busana, mendekati suatu lemari dipojok kamar itu yang berdempetan dengan meja lampu kecil

Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dari sana kemudian kembali mendekati dua makhluk tadi sambil menyunggingkan smirknya pada Jongin

 _Tak_

Siwon meletakan benda itu didepan mereka

"Well, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk membeli dan memakai barang-barang seperti ini"

Ia kemudian membuka kotak tersebut

'aku benar-benar tamat kali ini' batin orang yang sama merutuki kenapa sunbaenya pakai acara memiliki sex toy seperti ini. Tidak sebanyak koleksi dia dan Sehun, di situ cm 2 dildo 1 vibrator dan 1 cockring membuat namja Tan itu menelan ludahnya kasar

"Haha, ini kiriman dari sasaeng fans ku entah apa maksud mereka memberi ku ini tapi sepertinya akan berguna sekarang" kekeh Siwon yang membuat Sehun makin melebarkan seringai kemudian mendekati telinga Jongin

"Ready for your punisment, kbisiknya membuat bibir Jongin sedikit bergetar namun sepertinya Sehun tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Nnnhhh, hun nnhhh jangan terlalu kuat nanti fans melihat bekasnya" Jongin mendesah kecil disela kegiatan Sehun mengikat tangannya di atas kepala namja Tan itu dan menyimpulnya pada kepala bed tersebut.

"Sshh, tenang bear kalaupun berbekas tidak akan terlalu kentara"

"Ck, kau tidak tahu apa kekuatan kamera bazoka para shipper hah?" decak Jongin yang dibalas tatapan tajam Sehun

"Jaga sikapmu pada daddy my bear, be a good boy. Are you?" ucap Siwon membuat namja manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian mengangguk patuh

"Yes daddy" jawab setengah hati

"Begitu caramu bicara dengan daddy, hm?" Sehun mengangkat dagu Jongin

"Daddy~ jebaaal apa harus begini?. Ini ugh aku malu sekali dengan Siwon hyung" rengek Jongin

"Kau tidak malu ketika dia memuluti penis nakal mu baby" Goda Sehun dengan senyum miringnya membuat Jongin makin merona. Ngomong-ngomong orang yang sedang dibicarakan sedang keluar sebentar menerima telepon dari manager grupnya

"Sehuunn~" Rengek Jongin lagi namun tidak dihiraukan namja pale, Sehun memilih untuk mengelus dada Tan itu membuat Jongin mendesis geli.

"Nikmati saja pengalaman baru mu, Jong" Perlahan tangan itu turun menuju perut telanjang itu kemudian membelainya dengan ujung kuku telunjuknya menghasilkan friksi geli dan kram luar biasa pada Jongin

"Nnnhhh Sehun~"

 _Plak_

Tanpa diduga Sehun menampar perut berabs itu membuat Jongin memekik kecil karena rasa panas yang menyerang perutnya tiba-tiba

"Who's Sehun? Is he your boyfie hm?" desis Sehun kembali membelai perut itu dengan ujung kuku telunjuknya.

"Hmmp, aniya mianhe daddy mmmhh" Jongin mendesah tertahan, sungguh lebih baik Sehun merabanya dan meremas dari pada di goda dengan ujung kuku seperti ini, geli bercampur sedikit kram membuat nafasnya memberat

 _Ceklek_

 _Blam_

"Oh belum mulai, heh?" suara berat menyapa pendengaran dua namja beda warna /digaplok jojong/ tersebut namun hanya Sehun yang menengok sambil menyeringai sedangkan yang satunya masih sibuk mendesah

"Well, aku baik sekali bukan hyung? Menunggu mu lebih dulu"masih sinis Sehun membuat Siwon mendengus keras. Sehun sebenarnya enggan melakukan threesome dengan Siwon hyung nya itu, tapi yah dia berpikir sekali-kali melakukan ini sebagai hukuman Jongin tidak buruk juga, anggap saja mencari pengalaman baru /gampar/

"Dad~" Jongin ternyata masih kekeuh membujuk Sehun berharap masih bisa merubah pikiran kekasihnya itu tapi seperti nya memang tidak bisa karena rengekannya malah di balas tatapan tajam kekasih tampannya itu membuat namja itu lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibir merajuk

"Emmmhh" Jongin mendesah ketika merasakan nafas Sehun dileher nya, pria pucat itu mencumbu leher Tan mulus milik Jongin sesekali menjilatnya sensual dengan sangat pelan membuat Jongin merasa sedikit merinding

"H-hyuungg anhh~" desahannya makin kuat ketika hyungnya itu ikut andil membelai pahanya ,Jongin akhirnya melebarkan sedikit kedua kakinya itu sedikit malu-malu memberi Siwon akses lebih untuk menyentuhnya lebih dalam

"Kau seksi sekali, Jongie" puji Siwon berdecak kagum melihat lekuk tubuh Jongie, dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa namja berabs itu memilik lekuk pinggang seperti wanita. Perlahan kepala Siwon mendekati paha Jongin kemudian mencium pelan, sementara itu Sehun kekasih albinonya mulai memainkan nipple merah kecoklatan miliknya ,menjepit kedua benda itu menggunakan jari-jarinya sambil memelintirnya pelan.

"Ssssshh, dadddhh enggghh more dad mmmhh" Jongin makin mendesah membuat dua pria dominan itu makin terbakar nafsu gairah.

"Dad~hisaaap mmhh" Pinta Jongin menginginkan sentuhan lebih dari pada jari-jari sialan kekasihnya itu

"Hmm?" Sehun bergumam seolah-olah tidak peduli dan masih menjilati leher Tan Jongin dan memelintir nipple nya

"Dad enggghhh hyung ahhhh" Jongin tidak bisa berhenti mendesa--

"Aaaahhhhh!!! Fuckk!!!" Jongin tiba-tiba mendesah keras, dia tidak tahu kedua pria ini seolah-olah bekerja sama mengerjai nya karena mereka menyentuh 3 titik sensitif sekaligus bersamaan

Siwon menciumin penis mungilnya yang sudah sangat berdiri dengan (sok) gagahnya sedang jari-jarinya menusuk-nusuk pelan pintu masuknya dan Sehun yang menghisap nipplenya. Mereka melakukannya secara bersamaan seolah-olah ada yang memberikan aba-aba membuat Jongin terkejut setengah mati karena kenikmatan yang menderanya tiba-tiba.

"Aahhh ahhhh fuck ohhh deeper hyung ahhh dadddhh moreehh yeaaahh" Jongin mendesah bagai pelacur dia sudah tidak peduli lagi, ini terlalu nikmat. Selama ini menghadapi Sehun saja cukup membuatnya kalang kabut ini harusnya menghadapi 2 dominan sekaligus, dia tidak habis pikir akan melakukan hal segila ini

"Kau suka, baby?" Sehun melepas hisapan nya dan kembali memelintir nipple itu. Jongin tidak sanggup menjawab hanya bisa mendesah melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya dengan mengepalkan tangannya yang sedang diikat

"Jawab, kitty boy. Kau suka?"

"Yes dadddhh ahhh ahhhh daaddhh hisap lagi- please dadddhh"

 _Plak_

Sehun menampar pinggang Jongin dengan keras membuat Jongin memekik kaget, bukan sakit. Jongin menyukai spank yang diberikan daddynya, katakan dia binal dan masokis tapi ya Jongin menikmati perlakuan Sehun itu.

"sudah berani memerintah hm?"

"Aniya, dad please aahh"

 _Plak_

"Memohon dengan benar, boy" Desis Sehun mengelus pinggang yang dia tampar tadi

"Ohhhhh nooo hyung i will cum ahhhh ahhh ahhh hyung fucckk"

"Wow wow, belum 3 menit kau sudah mau keluar? Jalang ini benar-benar" sinis Sehun, kemudian tangannya kanan kirinya mengambil cockring dari kotak yang dibawa Siwon tadi dan tangan kanannya mencolek pelan Siwon dan memberi kode dengan matanya

Siwon yang mengerti mempercepat kulumannya dan ujung jari telunjuknya dia masukan sedikit kedalam hole sempit Jongin sementara namja manis itu tidak melihat interaksi keduanya karena memejamkan matanya dan sibuk mendesah nikmat

"Hyyuuunngg oohhhh yes yes i'm close fuck fuck HYUUUNG!! "

 _Ceklek_

 _Tap_

"Aarrrgghh! appo!! Lepaskan hiks daddy~ hiks appo hiks hiks sakit sekali daddy" Jongin berteriak frustasi, demi apapun Sehun benar-benar menyakitinya, Jongin bisa merasakan seolah-olah spermanya ditarik kedalam karena ulah Sehun yang memasang cockring menjelang orgasmenya

"Ckckckck siapa yag mengijinkan mu cum kitty?" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus leher Jongin, membuat pria manis itu makin meneteskan air matanya

"Sakit dad, hiks" Rengek Jongin namun malah membuat 2 dominan itu tersenyum puas

"Belum saatnya Jongie" Siwon menyahuti sambil mengelus paha dalam Jongin dan menciuminya pelan sangat pelan.

Siwon kemudian beringsut turun dari kasur kemudia melihat 2 dildo berukuran 10 dan 13 cm, kemudian melirik Sehun sinis

Entah mereka lebih seperti bersaing mengerjai Jongin daripada threesome

"Yang mana sebaiknya mau kau gunakan untuk menghukum kitty nakalmu? " ejek Siwon, yang dibalas lirikan sinis dari Sehun. Namja berdua ini... /author kesal/

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sehun Siwon akhirnya mengambil dildo berukuran 10 cm terlebih dahulu kemudian kembali mendekati Jongin, namja manis itu masih berurai air mata menatap horror Siwon yang berjalan mendekatinya

"Jangan munafik begitu chagiya, kau tau penis ku lebih besar dari dildo itu" Ucap Sehun sambil meniup telinga Jongin membuat namja itu melirik kesal Sehun

"Kenapa menatap daddymu seperti itu hm?" ucap Sehun lagi dengan intonasi yang terdengar mengerikan bagi Jongin

"Engggh hyungmmpph" Siwon perlahan menggesek dildo ungu itu pada pintu anus Jongin membuat Jongin mendesah namun tertahan dengan Sehun yang melumat bibirnya, Sehun kembali memelintir kedua puting miliknya sementara itu Siwon makin intens menggesek lubang anus Jongin

"Pakai lube atau tidak usah?" tanya Siwon ah sepertinya lebih seperti mengejek daripada bertanya, Jongin menggeleng dibalik wajah Sehun . Tapi Siwon malah menyeringai dan mulai menusuk masuk dildo itu

"Mmmmppphhh mmmppphh" desahan Jongin makin menjadi di antara Sehun masih melumat bibirnya

"Aaangggh hyung ahhh" Desahannya terlepas ketika ciuman Sehun turun pada lehernya dan membuat banyak kiss mark ditubuh Tan itu. Sehun menjilat menghisap sesekali mengigit membuah Jongin makin bergairah

 _Jleeb_

"Aaahhhn, hyung ahhh pelan-pelan" Jongin mendesis pelan, setelah kepala dildo tersebut masuk kedalam anusnya

"Masukan semua hyung, slut ini sudah terbiasa dengan penis besar"

 _Jlebb_

"Aahhhnn ahhnn fuck" Jongin mendesah keras, walaupun dildo ini tidak sebesar penis Sehun tetapi tetap saja holenya perlu menyesuaikan dengan benda yang masuk

 _Jleb jleb jleb_

Siwon mulai memaju mundurkan dildo itu dengan cepat membuat Jongin menggeliat nikmat. Sementara Sehun masih sibuk membuat kissmark

"Ckckckck, Nini kau mendesah seperti jalang hanya karena dildo kecil itu" bisik Sehun meremehkan sambil menjilat pundak Jongin

Siwon yang melihat Jongin mendesah sambil menggeliat nikmat semakin memburu nafasnya melihat gerakan erotis namja manis itu

 _Sreeet_

"Cukup sudah, aku tidak tahan kuperkosa sekarang kekasihmu Oh Sehun " Siwon menarik tiba-tiba dildo tersebut keluar dan memegang penis tegangnya lalu mengarahkannya ke hole pink milik Jongin

"Aaaahhh aah hyung~" Jongin mendesah ketika penis Siwon mulai menyapa holenya ,Siwon mencoba memasukan penis nya dengan pelan

"Masukan hyung palli! Dia makin suka bila kau semakin kasar" desis Sehun melihat hyung nya terlalu lama melakukan penetrasi

 _Srek Jleb_

"Ooohhhh fuck more hyung ahh ahh ahh" Jongin mendongak kepalanya membuat Siwon menyeringai, namja itu memutuskan bermain kasar sepertinya Jongin benar-benar tipe uke masokis. Siwon dengan cepat mulai menggenjot lubang anus Jongin dengan kasar membuat Jongin makin mendesah gila

"Aaaahhh yaaa!! Disana hyunggg tusuk lagi fuck me harrrdddhh ahh ahhh yess oh my tight hole! "

"Bitch!" Desis Siwon melihat Jongin yang mendesah menggila

 _Plak_

"Nikmat heh?" ucap Sehun pada Jongin yang dibalas anggukan Jongin

"Aahhh ahhhn yesss!! Tusuk terus lubangku hyuunnggg ooongh nikmat fuck faster hyung please faster" Jongin makin frustasi akibat tusukan Siwon yang makin cepat

 _Sret duk_

Sehun tiba berpindah dari posisinya dan menduduki dada Jongin membuat namja Tan itu merasa lumayan sesak, bagaimanapun dia tetap pria yang masih sanggup menahan beban seperti Sehun

"Kau terlalu berisik slut, biar kusumpal mulut lacur mu itu"

Sehun yang sudah full naked menyodokan penis tegangnya pada kedalam mulut Jongin langsung menghantam telak kerongkongan membuat Jongin tersedak keras namun tidak dipedulikan Sehun. Namja itu malah dengan cepat memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya kasar melecehkan bibir seksi Jongin

"Hok eggghhhh hwuuunn hegh hegh hegh" Jongin yang mendesah sesekali tersedak membuat dua namja itu makin beringas menggoyang Jongin, Tangan Siwon tidak tinggal diam mulai mengocok penis merah Jongin yang mulai sedikit membiru karena cockring yang mengikatnya

"Fuck, your hole is so fucking tight and sin Jongie" desah Siwon sambil kemudian mengangkat satu kaki Jongin dan meletakannya di pundak kekar itu membuat penis nya masuk makin dalam memukul prostat Jongin dengan telak tanpa ampun

"Shit shit, mulutmu yang terbaik nini, grrr" Sehun menggeram dalam menikmati service dari Jongin yang mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Penis bigsize Sehun dalam mulutnya Jongin bahkan sempat-sempatnya mengerling nakal pada Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum miring

"Ckckckck kau masih bisa berekspresi seperti tuh ketika semua lubangmu terisi, heh?" ucap Sehun tanpa memelankan laju pinggulnya

"Eenngghh heggghh oogghh" Jongin terus mendesah mengantarkan getaran nikmat pada penis Sehun, membuat Sehun menarik rambut Jongin melampiaskan rasa nikmat pada penisnya

 _Plok_

 _Plok_

 _Plok_

 _Plok_

Bunyi tabrakan antara paha Siwon dengan bokong Jongin menggema nyaring dalam kamar itu

 _Plok_

 _Plok_

 _Plok_

"Sial jangan terlalu mengetatkan hole mu jalang, kau mau meremukan penisku heh?" desis Siwon membuat Sehun makin tersenyum setan

"Ada yang mau orgasme... "

"Kering? " Jongin menggeleng namun kepalanya ditahan Sehun dan malah menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya diganti dengan memaju mundurkan kepala Jongin

"Yes huh look Nini, look how i fuck your mouth sssh" Sehun mendongakan kepalanya merasa dunia berputar karena nikmat yang menderanya

"Hwwuunn kggg kwumohwoon" Jongin memohon di antara sodokan Sehun, dia akan orgasme sebentar lagi namun tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan melepas cockring itu membuat Jongin menangis kesakitan di antara nikmat yang dirasakannya karena Siwon yang belum berhenti menghantam prostatnya

"Ssshh, sedikit lagi" desis Siwon merasakan akan orgasme sebentar lagi, pinggulnya makin bergerak cepat dan brutal tak karuan ,pantat sintal Jongin bahkan sudah tak menyentuh kasur karena gerakan brutal Siwon

"Ssshh, aku juga, siap untuk bermandikan sperma slutthh?"" Tanya Sehun dengan sedikit desahan

"Hepasss hockringhg jweebwaal" Jongin masih memohon namun tidak dihiraukan Sehun. Siwon mulai merasa kasihan pada Jongin hendak melepas cockring itu namun Sehun bagai cenayang mengetahui tindakan Siwon dibelakangnya

"Jangan hyung ah shit" Sehun melarang Siwon niat Siwon membuat Jongin makin menjerit sesekali tersedak

"Cum yes yes OHH FUCK"

 _Croot Croot_

Siwon mendesah ketika dengan satu tusukan super brutal memukul prostat Jongin mengeluarkan spremanya didalam anal Jongin

"Haangggh hangg AAANNGGGHHH!" Jongin orgasme dengan hebatnya karena pukulan telak pada prostatnya namun tak ada setetespun cairan yang keluar dari penisnya. Sungguh miris, sementara Sehun mulai mendongakan kepalanya merasakan orgasmenya semakin dekat

"Oh, fuck ugh" Sehun menarik kepala Jongin sampai hidung bangir Jongin menyentuh bulu pubisnya menumpahkan spremanya dalam mulut Jongin dan menahan beberapa detik dan melepasnya perlahan

"Hikss hosh hosh hikss dad ohok hiks sakit hiks hiks hiks Nini minta maaf nini tidak akan nakal dad hiks, biarkan nini keluar jebal~ sakit sekali hiks" Jongin memohon dengan berurai air mata membuat Sehun sedikit tersentuh, namun kekasihnya ini memang harus dihukum agar tau membatasi dirinya

"Satu kali hukuman, kali ini nini boleh keluar, dad akan lepas cockring nya tapi bersabar oke? "

"Tidak bisa hiks sekarang dad?"

"Nini"

"Oke oke hiks dad hiks"

"Good boy, ready for second round?" bisik Sehun yang dibalas anggukan dari Jongin

Sehun perlahan turun dari dada Jongin kemudian melirik Siwon hanya menatap datar mereka berdua

"Kau masih kuat kan hyung" tukas Sehun sedikit meremehkan Siwon

"Cih aku masih bisa memperkosa kekasihmu 7 ronde lagi Oh Sehun" desis Siwon tersenyum miring

"Dalam mimpimu tuan Choi" ketus Sehun

Sehun kemudian berpindah kesamping Jongin

 _Sret_

Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin menjadi Menungging dengan tangan yang masih terikat.

"Oke baby, saatnya pengakuan dosa"

 _Plak_

"Anggh dad"

"Apa aku menyuruhmu mendesah?"

"Mianhe dadh hmmh"

 _Plak_

"Be-cause~?"

"Nini nakal dadh hiks"

"What's your fault?"

 _Plak_

"Nini bermain hiks dengan orang lain"

 _Plak_

"So?"

"Punish hiks me dad"

Plak plak plak

"What do you want?"

"Your cock daddyhh"

"Keyword please"

"Fuck me daddy"

"Deng, try again"

"Fuck me daddy, fill my hole with your monster cock daddy jebaall"

Jongin terisak memohon kepada Sehun, namja pale itu akhirnya menggeser tubuhnya dan mengkode minggir pada Siwon yang dibalas role eyes dari pria kekar itu

"Eeeenngghh daaddhh masukan daddy~" desah Jongin yang tertahan dengan bantal yang membungkam wajahnya

"Be patient baby bear" Sehun mengelus bokong Jongin sambil menggesekkan penisnya yang sudah tegang kembali pada anus Jongin yang sudah licin

 _Jleb_

"Enngggh, daddhh" Jongin mendesah ketika penis Sehun sudah merangsek masuk kedalam anusnya

"Dad jebal~"

"Apa slut, kau sudah mendapatkan penis daddy kan?" desis Sehun, membuat Siwon disampingnya mendengus.

"Move daddy~" Sehun mulai menggerakkan penisnya dengan sangat pelan membuat Jongin makin frustasi dibuatnya

"Daddy jebal~"

"Apalagi Kim Kai?" desis Sehun

"Fuck me hard daddy shit bang me dad like animal, you too hyung! " Jongin berteriak frustasi.

"Whoa apa kau ingin double penetration?Bitch!" decak Sehun sedikit terkejut

"M-mwo? Andwe, maksudku aku bisa mengoral andwe andweeeee" Jongin tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika merasakan satu penis lagi menggesek belahan bokongnya, namja manis itu mencoba memberontak namun pinggangnya di tahan kuat oleh Sehun

Perlahan Siwon ikut memasukan penisnya kedalam anus Jongin yang sudah terisi penuh oleh penis besar Sehun merobek hole sempit itu.

"Aangghh anggh andweee ahhhh!! "

 _Jleeb_

"Aarrrgghh appo!!" Jongin menjerit ketika penis Siwon mulai masuk setengah kedalam holenya

"Fuck, sempit sialan, holemu benar-benar Jongie" desis Siwon mendongakan kepalanya menahan rasa nikmat

Tak lama kemudian kedua namja itu mulai menggerakan pinggunl mereka dengan kasar membuat Jongin makin histeris

"Appo hyuuung appo daaadddyy stoop hiks jebaal~" Jongin memohon mendongakan kepalanya juga namun Sehun hanya membungkuk dan membuat kissmark di punggung Jongin

"Tahan baby, sedikit lagi ini akan nikmat"

 _Plok Plok Plok_

 _Thrust!_

"Aaaaaaahhh!! Disana daddy! Hyung!! " prostat Jongin terkena dengan telak mengantarkan friksi nikmat tiada tara bagi namja Tan itu

"Fuck, sempit yesshh" Sehun kemudian ikut andil mengocok cepat penis Jongin sementara Siwon memainkan bola kembar milik Jongin

"Faster yes ohhhnnn nikmat, enak sekali ahhhnn fuck yeah lubangku penuh ahh" desah Jongin membuat Siwon dan Sehun makin brutal menggerakan pinggulnya yang dibalas Jongin dengan ikut memundurkan bokongnya

 _Plak plak_

"Kau tadi berteriak kesakitan sekarang pantat sialan mu bergerak seperti pelacur kecil"

"Yess, i'm your slut dad, more fuck fuckkhhh ahh"

 _Plak plak plak plak_

Sehun dan Siwon bergantian menampar bokong sintal Jongin membuat pantat itu makin merah padam dibuatnya

"Daaddh, hyyyuunngh, Nini dekat ohhhnnn my hole fuuucckkhh ahhhn" Jongin merasakan orgasme nya makin dekat membuat hole makin menjepit kedua penis raksasa itu

"Fuck, kau menghancurkan penisku Jongin, nikmat shiit shit" desah Sehun merasakan hole Jongin makin sempit

 _Jleb jleb jleb_

"Cumhh ohhhhh"

"Bersama, slut! "

 _Sreeet_

Sehun melepas cockring yang sedari tadi mengikat penis Jongin

"AAAAHHH/FUCK!/OOOHHHH!" ketiga namja itu melolong bersamaan menjemput orgasme mereka

 _Brukk_

Namja manis itu seketika rebah dengan tangan yang masih terikat kehilangan kesadarannya. Sehun dengan cepat mengeluarkan penisnya, kemudian mengkode Siwon yang masih mengatur nafasnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Sehun dengan terburu membuka ikatan tangan kekasih nya dan melihat sedikit memar pada kulit Tan, namun dia tidak merasa menyesal dan menciumi memar itu. Sehun kemudian mengenakan pakaian miliknya dan perlahan memakaikan Jongin baju.

"Hyung" panggil Sehun pada Siwon juga yang sudah menggunakan boxernya "Lupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini" desisnya yang dibalas decihan dari Siwon

"Kau kira aku ini apa?" Tukas Siwon memutar matanya jengah melihat kelakuan tidak sopan hoobaenya itu. Namun Sehun tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Siwon dan mulai menggendong tubuh Jongin kemudian menatap kekasih Tan nya itu.

"Mianhe baby" Sehun mengecup jidat Jongin lembut membuat namja manis itu sedikit melenguh dalam gendongan Sehun

"Biar ku antar kalian" Siwon sudah selesai menggunakan pakaiannya mengambil kunci mobil kemudia berjalan keluar kamar lebih dulu meninggalkan dua sejoli itu

"S-sehun" Jongin menyebut nama namja pale itu lemah

"Yes my bear" balas Sehun mencium pipi Jongin

"Lelah hiks"

"Iya kita pulang baby mianhe"

"Aniya, Nini juga minta maaf sudah bermain dibelakang sehun, Nini tidak akan seperti itu lagi" Jongin menelisikan kepalanya keleher Sehun mencari kehangatan lebih

"Ne, tidur lah princess"

"Uh~prince hunnah" Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Ne ne, my prince Nini" Ucap Sehun lembut dan berjalan keluar rumah itu bersama beruang coklat kesayangannya.

END DENGAN NISTANYA

MAAF KALO KURANG HOT HEHEHEHEHE..

Tadi mau update jam 7 cuma RL author sebagai anak baik polos nan suci lg bantuin oma bikin kue wkwkwkwkwk.. Makasih semuanya muaaaah muaahh


End file.
